


A Hell of a Feeling

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Be More Smut [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Begging, Begging To Come, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Jeremy had had the day off of work, but Michael hadn’t. The day had dragged on so slowly it felt like a week. And that wasn’t just because Jeremy was home alone without any Michael, but he had gotten really horny halfway through the last two hours of his loneliness.So he’d spent a whole hour, lying in bed, horny as fuck, waiting for his boyfriend to come home and fuck the life out of him.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638673
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	A Hell of a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut go easy on me

Jeremy had had the day off of work, but Michael hadn’t. The day had dragged on so slowly it felt like a week. And that wasn’t just because Jeremy was home alone without any Michael, but he had gotten  _ really  _ horny halfway through the last two hours of his loneliness.

So he’d spent a whole hour, lying in bed, horny as fuck, waiting for his boyfriend to come home and fuck the life out of him.

Of course, he wasn’t  _ just  _ laying in bed. He was laying in bed with a light pink thong and bralette on that barely covered his extreme bulge. He was bound by his wrists and ankles to the bedframe with a pair of furry handcuffs that matched his lacy lingerie (don't ask how he got the last handcuffs on, it was a process). And as the cherry on top, he wore a silky sleeping mask that said ‘Princess’ in raised cursive letters over his eyes.

_ Finally, _ he heard the bedroom door open.

“Hey Jere, I’m ho-” Michael gasped. Jeremy couldn't see through the mask, but he could hear Michael scramble about and throwing off his clothes. He could almost smell the brunets arousal. 

“Aren’t you a pretty boy?” He hissed. Jeremy gasped as he felt fingers trace the shape of his cock through the thin thong. “All dressed up and waiting for me? How long have you waited, hmm?” 

“A- an hour daddy.” Jeremy said. 

“An hour?” Michael clucked his tongue. “So patient. Such a good boy, waiting for me to get home and fuck your ass.” Jeremy whined as he felt Michael press his mouth to his lace-covered bulge. 

“Do you want that baby boy? Do you want me to fuck you until you come on your pretty little panties?” Michael asked.

“Yes, daddy, please! I don't wanna be able to walk without thinking of you for a week!” Jeremy begged. His cock throbbed from all the teasing pecks Michael was giving it. 

“So needy.” Michael teased. “I think we’ll start with a nice little treat.”

Without warning, he felt his thong being yanked down to his knees, letting his dick spring free. Michael hummed in appreciation, and leaned back to enjoy the view. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He praised. “I think I’ll take a few pictures.” There was the sound of a backpack being unzipped as Michael searched for his phone. A moment later a camera shutter clicked once, twice, three times.

Michael moved back to the bed, and hovered his mouth over Jeremy’s hard member which was leaking precum at an alarming rate. In one swift motion, (thanks to Michael’s lack of a gag reflex) a warm wet heat closed in around Jeremy’s entire length. He moaned loudly, arching his back in pleasure. Michael hummed softly, sending vibrations up his dick. His senses were heightened from the lack of vision, and it felt  _ great _ .

Slowly, Michael began to bob up and down on Jeremy’s dick, sucking as he went along. Soon, Michael was going from tip to base repeatedly. 

“Ah! Daddy! I-I’m getting- ah! Close!” Jeremy moaned loudly, bucking his hips into his boyfriend. Michael felt the cock in his mouth twitch. 

He shoved Jeremy’s dick as far up his throat as he could and moaned loudly around him. That sent Jeremy coming down Michael’s tight throat. The latter came off of the former’s dick with a loud slurp, and swallowed hard. 

“Now… about you not being able to walk…” He said, voice hoarse. Jeremy groaned, already becoming hard again. Michael reached over to grab the lube from the bedside drawers. But when he looked down at Jeremy, he saw a bright pink butt plug poking out of his hole. 

“Looks like somebody got naughty for daddy.” Michael growled, tapping on the plug. He threw the bottle of lube aside and it clattered to the floor. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good baby boy…” 

Jeremy’s hole clenched as Michael ripped the plug out and he whined at the emptiness. 

“Don’t worry baby boy,” Michael cooed. “I’ll fill you up real good since you got all pretty for me. And since you’ve done all this prep for me…” Michael slammed into him with all his might, causing Jeremy to cry out in pleasure. He quickly picked up a brutal pace, each time adjusting his aim slightly, in search of that little bundle of nerves…

Jeremy suddenly screamed. 

_ Found it. _

“You like that baby?” Michael grunted, continuing to abuse his prostate. 

“Uh, uh, UH!” was all Jeremy could manage. 

“You gotta beg to come baby boy. Beg daddy to let you come all over your pretty little bralette.” He growled, beginning to stroke Jeremy’s cock. 

“Please, daddy!  _ Please _ ! I’ll be a good boy, I promise!” Jeremy begged, gasping for air.

“Please what?” Michael asked. His thrusts were becoming sloppier and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he was determined to make Jeremy earn this.

“Please let me come daddy! Let me come all over myself for you!” Michael nodded.

“Come for me baby boy.” He yelled. Jeremy screamed and spilled all over his lingerie at about the same time that Michael took one last thrust before filling Jeremy to the brim with his hot cum. 

The boy on top collapsed with a sigh, and started to undo the handcuffs that bound Jeremy to the bed.

“Wait,” the blond panted. “Can you put the plug back in? I want your cum inside me all night tonight.” Jeremy asked, blushing furiously. Michael nodded, despite Jeremy not being able to see him and did as he was told.

“Thank you, Micah.” 

“Of course.” Michael murmured, pressing a kiss to the plug in his boyfriend’s swollen hole.

“I love you Micah.” 

“I love you too, Jere-bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? This is my first smut, so please dont hesitate to tell me how much it sucked.


End file.
